Tetsuya Tsurugi (Shin)
Tetsuya Tsurugi (剣 鉄也), also known by his alias Blade is recurring character in Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!. In this continuity, Tetsuya is an ace pilot, piloting both the Energer Z and what appears to be the Great Mazinger near the final episode. It is later revealed that Tetsuya is the long lost brother of Tsubasa Nishikiori. Background Where Tetsuya came from and how he knew his sister was Tsubasa is a mystery, his name even implies that he was with a different family separate from her. Overtime, Tetsuya became well known for his piloting skills enough to even be personally selected by Juzo and Kenzo Kabuto as a pilot for their prototype robot Energer Z. He joined the Kabuto's and Dr. Hell as part of the expedition to Bardos as hired muscle. As the expedition delved further, Dr. Hell revealed his true intentions for world domination. Tetsuya piloted the Energer Z to hide the arm of Zeus to keep it away from the mad scientist. He came back to help the others, restraining a Kedora-controlled Kenzo so that Tsubasa could shoot them both. Tsubasa did so, supposedly killing them both. Appearance Tetsuya's appearance is virtually identical to his original appearance, with his unique hairstyle, pilot suit, and helmet. However, his hair color was a dark brown instead of black. He also wore a red ascot instead of a purple scarf. Personality Tetsuya is a good natured young man with a strong ethic code, knowing the danger Dr. Hell presents and keeping him away from anything that could help him. He appeared to care a lot about Tsubasa, wanting to protect her from any sort of danger including the Kedora controlled Kenzo. This implies that Tetsuya knew that they were siblings. Abilities Tetsuya's abilities as an ace pilot are more than exceptional, able to pilot any vehicle such as the motorcycle Pilder for the Energer Z with little difficulty and pilot two different giant robots with relative ease with Energer Z being an incomplete prototype at the time and Tetsuya was able to destroy a Kedora in that same robot. Even Baron Ashura had acknowledged Tetsuya as the greatest pilot. As Blade he carried a sword and had the proper technique to cut cleanly through a human body. History While Tetsuya (or rather "Blade") did not appear until much later in the anime, he first appeared to an ill Tsubasa as a hallucination trying to warn her about the impending danger of Dr. Hell's lieutenants trying to find Zeus's arm. Tsubasa later acknowledged this when the danger came in the form of Tetsuya's former robot Energer Z piloted by Count Brocken disguised as Kenzo. After the battle, Tsubasa realized that Tetsuya was her brother. As Dr. Hell made a final assault on the Photon Power Laboratory, Tetsuya as Blade appeared to finish off a wounded Viscount Pygman with his sword before leaving on a giant robot, presumed to be the Great Mazinger. As Blade left, Gamia Q3 wondered what happened but Inspector Ankokuji said it was another story. Images Super_Robot_Wars_T_Character_Face_Portrait_1307.png|Pilot Suit Kouji_and_Tetsuya.png|Koji and Tetsuya performing a combination attack in Super Robot Wars X TetsuyaShin.png Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Great_Mazinger_All_attacks|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars V スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_グレートマジンガー_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Great_Mazinger_All_Attacks|Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars X File:Super_Robot_Taisen_V(ENG)_Mazin_Emperor_G_All_attacks|Mazin Emperor G in Super Robot Wars V 【スパロボＸ】マジンエンペラーＧ･マジンカイザーＶＳマジンガーZERO【スーパーロボット大戦X】|Aureole Booster G in Super Robot Wars X 【スパロボＸ】マジンエンペラーＧ･マジンカイザー合体攻撃【スーパーロボット大戦X】|Mazin Double Emperor Strike in Super Robot Wars X Category:Anime Characters Category:Shin Mazinger Characters